


Food For Thought

by afteriwake



Series: Don't Know What You've Got Till... [2]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Changing Feelings, Confessions, Conversations, Cooking, Dinner, F/M, Jealous Danny, Jealous Danny Messer, Male-Female Friendship, POV Aiden Burn, Post Episode: s02e10 Jamalot, Pre Episode: s02e11 Trapped, Pre-Aiden Burn/Danny Messer, Pre-Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: While cooking dinner together, Danny quietly drops a bombshell that could, maybe, change their friendship.





	Food For Thought

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to the **stageoflove** prompt " _Stages Of Change - confusion/shock_ "

"I am single, once again, and I'm incredibly happy about that," Danny said as he tossed the salad Aiden had asked him to make for their dinner. Normally they were over at her place, but her stove was busted and she told Danny she was going to commandeer his kitchen whether he liked it or not.

"So you and Cindy flamed out fast, huh?" Aiden asked as she checked the sauce she was making.

"More or less." He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "What is it about me and commitment that just doesn't mesh?"

"I'm just betting you haven't met the right girl."

He gave her a look and then shook his head. "Yeah, probably. But if I end up a bachelor in my sixties, I'm going to blame _you_."

"Why me?" She turned, an indignant look on her face until she saw Danny's familiar smirk. "Swear to God, Messer..." She smacked him on the shoulder.

"What?" he asked, holding his hands up defensively. "What about you? Anyone in your life?"

"Nope. Busy working on stuff."

"Your PI's license, right?"

Aiden nodded. "And then there's all this time I waste with _you_ , so, you know..." She tossed him back a truly evil looking smirk, which caused Danny to crack up.

"Man. What a pair we are, you know?" He watched as the smirk faded and left her face completely. "Hey, Aiden, it was a joke..."

"It's not that," she said, turning back to the sauce. "I just...you know, you're the only guy I spend any real time with these days, aside from the few occasions I hang out with Don. Maybe I should date again, I don't know."

"Don't suggest that to Flack, because you know he'll be first in line."

She gave him a small smile. "He would, wouldn't he?"

Danny leaned back against the counter. "You aren't seriously considering him, are you?"

"Why, jealous?" she asked, though the tone of her voice suggested she wasn't joking, that she was genuinely curious.

"Would it surprise you if I said yes?"

She stared at him. She could have sworn her mouth was hanging open, but she knew it was closed because she could feel her tongue up against her teeth. Danny would be jealous if she dated Flack? News to her...

"I take it you're surprised," he said quietly, before turning back to the salad.

"Yeah," she said, still shocked. "I mean, the women you date all the time..."

Danny shrugged. "Hey, you told me I'm out of your league, remember? Doesn't mean I'm going to stay alone and wait." He turned and grinned at her, but she could tell it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Enough talk about that. How's the food coming?"

She nodded and checked the sauce. He provided an out and she was going to take it, but it didn't mean that she wasn't going to be processing this conversation long after dinner was over.


End file.
